Electronic apparatuses, such as POS terminals, personal computers, include heat sources such as a CPU, a power supply unit and so on. In the related art, an electronic apparatus is known in which a plurality of units are installed and whose contact cooling area is enlarged to dissipate heat generated by electronic components in the units while securing the insertability/extractability of the units. In addition, an electronic apparatus capable of efficiently cooling an almost hermetically sealed internal space of a housing has been provided.
However, in such electronic apparatus, since dust may be introduced into the housing by use of a fan, the electronic apparatus may not maintain sufficient cooling efficiency over a long period of time. Moreover, if the fan is out of order, the electronic apparatus may not be cooled efficiently. In this case, the cooling efficiency is significantly lowered.